observándote
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: matsuri llega a vivir con su prima para no estar sola al ingresar a su nueva escuela donde empieza a ser observada todo el tiempo y no sabe porque tiene un encuentro casual que cambiara su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Observándote

GaaMatsu Lemmon

Autor: marturisabaku9

Matsuri llega a su nueva escuela pero alguien la observa cuando descubre quien es no sabe que decir

Lemmon .

Capitulo 1

-Mi niña es hora de ir al aeropuerto o va perder su vuelo

- Ya voy –le respondí a mi nana- todavía tenemos tiempo no te preocupes

Estoy muy emocionada hace años que no veo a mi prima Ten Ten desde que se casó ahora vive en suna con su esposo ¿mi sobrino como será?

Espero que se parezca a mi prima. Aun no entiendo como se pudo haber casado con él no lo podía creer que Tenten es tan dulce alegre fijara en alguien como él, recuerdo cuando nos lo presento.

Flash back

Era el día de mi cumpleaños -Hace 8 añ reunimos para celebrar ya que estaban mis papas en la ciudad al igual que mis tíos.- cuando llego muy alegre como siempre pero ese día sonreía amas no poder.

Me dice –Primita te presento a mi novio –me quede impresionada es un joven alto cabello castaño largo, sus ojos eran como si estuvieras viendo la luna muy guapo pero sobre todo serio y actitud muy fría –me dijo mucho gusto soy Neji.

Fin Flash Back

Soy Matsuri Amma tengo 16 años voy a vivir con mi prima por que mis papas viajan mucho debido a sus trabajos y paso la mayor parte del tiempo sola aunque tengo a mi nana que me quiere mucho pero Tenten piensa que no es bueno que una adolecente como yo este sola por esos les dijo a mis papas que me dejaran vivir con ella para que estuviera a su cargo cosa que mis papas les pareció una buena idea así ya no estaría sola y estaría en familia.

En el aeropuerto.

Matsuri – gritan volteo Tenten!

Cuanto tiempo sin verte –nos abrazamos y me beso en la frente-

Vamos nos esperan en casa Neji y Hiro me dijo sonriente

Tenten me preguntó – a ver Matsuri dime tienes novio-

- No- le conteste -yo no soy bonita para que nadie se fije en mi – le respondí con la mirada triste.

Ella me miro y con una gran sonrisa me dijo- no seas tonta eres la niña más bonita que conozco y pronto conocerás a alguien que te amara como tu mereces confía en mi-

Llegamos a la que será mi nuevo hogar cuando entramos veo venir a mi aun niño de 6 años es la copia de Neji pero a diferencia de él tiene el carácter de Tenten –ufff que alivio- sino sí que estaría muy incómoda.

Bueno vamos a cenar –dice Tenten – as de venir hambrienta.

La verdad más que hambre tenia sueño pero cocina tan rico que no me iba a perder una cena deliciosa.

Vamos te mostrare tu habitación –la seguí- entramos era muy bonita mi habitación.

Me instale sí que es hermosa las paredes de color rosa pálido, grandes ventanales cortinas igual rosa pálido y una decoración muy femenina me encanto.-y me dijo báñate acuéstate por que mañana vas a ir a tu nueva escuela te divertirás mucho conocerás mucha gente y quizás y algún chico lindo- yo me sonroje con lo que me dijo.-Estaba tan cansada que no replique y me fui a bañar y luego a dormir.

Lunes en la mañana:

El sol entraba en la habitación de cierta castaña que empezó a despertarse con una sonrisa - hoy inicio en mi nueva escuela pensó- se levantó se dio una ducha y se puso su uniformé y desayuné me desearon suerte en mi primer día y me dirigí asía allá.

El profesor Baki entra al salón y antes de dar inicio a las clases les informa a los alumnos que van a tener una nueva compañera y todos miran a la puerta cuando entra una jovencita no muy alta cabello castaño hasta los hombros con unos hermoso ojos negros como la noche y una hermosa sonrisa saluda a todos- Mi nombre es Matsuri Amma tengo 16 años y me gusta la gimnasia.- Bueno señorita siente aquí al frente, me senté y a si continuaron las clases hasta llegar el descanso una chica se me acerco -Hola soy Sari que te parece si vamos a almorzar juntas - Sonreí asentí con la cabeza – la acompañe me mostro la escuela luego nos dirigimos a las bancas que estaban enfrente de la biblioteca para almorzar, terminamos y regresamos al salón para continuar con las clases y así termino mi día en la escuela no así termino mi primera semana. -Entonces sucedió que al salir del salón iba a toda prisa por que hoy-

Flash back

Estábamos cenando – Matsuri te voy a pedir un favor puedes cuidar a Hiro porque Neji me pidió que si lo puedo acompañar a su viaje de negocios vamos estar fuera el fin de semana regresamos el Lunes al medio día-

No te preocupes prima yo me encargo de todo ustedes váyanse tranquilos nosotros nos divertiremos juntos el fin de semana –le conteste a Tenten-

Hiro: si un fin de semana sin padres me poder dormir tarde –Neji lo vio con el ceño fruncido Tenten y yo soltamos una carcajada por la cara que tenían los dos.

Fin flash back

Tenía que recoger a Hiro - iba dando la vuelta al acorredor me estrelle con alguien me sobaba la nariz pero no podía perder tiempo estaba retrasada y así que nada más hice una reverencia –disculpa- fue lo único que dije sali corriendo sin fijarme con quien había chocado solo escuche que gritaron pero no voltee tenía prisa, por suerte llegue a tiempo por Hiro llegamos a casa comimos le ayude con su tarea vimos la tele un rato y después cenamos y no fuimos a dormir.

EN EL PARQUE.

Es un hermoso día ayer sábado nos quedamos en casa viendo películas de terror que no lo deja ver Tenten comimos palomitas helado lo disfrutamos mucho también decidimos que iríamos al parque para respirar el aire fresco -Hiro corría con su papalote- lo veía sentada en el pasto como se divertía entonces me sucedió algo muy extraño comencé a tener la sensación empecé a tener una sensación que alguien me observaba comencé a mirar a todos lados pero no vi nada raro ni nadie mirándome más de lo normal –moví la cabeza diciéndome solo son ideas mías ¿Quién va estar mirándome?- me reí y fui asía donde estaba Hiro fuimos a comer un helado recorrimos en parque nos divertimos como hace mucho que no lo hacía – pero seguía teniendo esa sensación de que alguien me observaba trate de ignorarlo y nos fuimos a casa.

Al otro día nos levantamos temprano porque tenía que ir a dejar a Hiro a su escuela y luego irme a la mía en la entrada me despedí de él le di un beso en la mejilla y al rato viene tu mama por ti me sonrió y se metió me dirija a la escuela me volví a sentir observada no sé porque es muy raro nunca me había pasado algo así en el receso estaba almorzando en las bancas donde se me había hecho costumbre desayunar con Sari.- un grupo de chicas llamo mi atención eran unas escandalosa se me hizo raro verlas ahí ya que siempre andaban cerca de la cafetería o cerca de los salones de música pero era raro verlas por ahí le pregunto a Sari de que se trataba y ella muy sonriente me explico:

A eso es el club de fans de Gaara puse cara de interrogación cosa que no paso desapercibido para ella –se rio- y me señalo a ese chico.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

**Aquí les traigo la continuación **

**Mil disculpas por que en anterior no le puse continuara este mi primer fic y está más preocupada en poder subirlo que no me fije **

** Capítulo 2**

** Matsuri POV**

-Nunca había visto un chico más sexy y guapo en mi vida su piel blanca como la porcelana, sus cabellos como el fuego rojo y brillante y esos ojos verde agua tan profundos delineadas con esos orbes negros se veía tan perfecto cómo es posible que luzca también con el uniforme.

El solo verlo sentí esa mirada tan profunda sobre mi como me ruborice, parecía que estuviera enojado me sentí muy incómoda me levante y me fui lo más rápido que pude no sé porque reaccione así -.

-Sari al darse cuenta me iba -se levantó a seguirme hasta que llegamos al salón me pregunto porque me fui tan rápido le dije que me sentí incomoda y me dio pena-Sari se rio- y así continuo el día hasta que terminaron las clases.

**Fin Matsuri POV**

**Gaara POV**

Iba caminando rumbo a la biblioteca porque mi tonto hermano me pidió que le llevara un libro que necesitaba para un examen cuando está cerca de la entrada la vi ** -** Es la chica de ese día-

-Flash Back-

El viernes me dirigía al salón de profesores a llevar unos cuestionarios que había dejado el maestro Baki cuando de pronto alguien me golpeo y me hizo tirar todos los cuestionarios que llevaba en los brazos todavía estaban cayendo los papeles al suelo cuando oí una dulce voz que decía –disculpa- y salió corriendo apenas si alcance a verla le grite pero no me hizo caso, estaba muy enojado por ni siquiera me ayudo a recogerlos cuando fue su culpa que se cayeran.

Esa misma tarde cuando regrese del gimnasio encontré a Kankuro platicando con su novia Sari me senté a ver la tele en uno de los sillones oí que Sari le platicaba muy alegremente de nueva amiga que se llama Matsuri.

El domingo temprano no había nadie en casa mi hermana se fue hace una semana de vacaciones con su vago novio, kankuro se había ido el viernes en la noche a un viaje de la universidad así que estaba solo y decidí salir a caminar me fui al parque comencé a caminar sentí la fresca brisa de la mañana y vi a los niños jugar uno en especial me llamo la atención era un niño castaño que jugaba con un papalote porque estaba cerca de una castaña que reconocí inmediatamente por fue con la choque me quede viéndola y estaba a punto de ir le a reclamar lo del otro día cuando la vi sonreír y jugar como una niña cosa que me sorprendió pues la chicas de nuestra edad no se comportan así no podía dejar de mirarla cedió cuenta que la miraba porque se levantó de su lugar y volteo para todos lados que bueno que escondí detrás el árbol.

** Fin Flash Back**

-así que tú eres Matsuri la amiga de Sari de la que tanto habla- sonrió

** Fin Gaara POV **

Al llegar a la escuela comenzó a sentir esa mirada otra vez ya paso un mes y sigo sintiéndome observada – Esto no puede ser posible quien puede estar mirándome deben ser ideas mías pero me siento tan incómoda - se apresuró a llegar al salón. Después de eso en el receso tuvo que ir sola a almorzar porque Sari se había enfermado no iba a venir en unos días - llego a la banca donde siempre se sienta y para su sorpresa ahí estaba el grupito de fanáticas de Gaara que últimamente por todos lados se las encontraba nada más porque sabe que lo siguen a todos lados sino juraría que la están siguiendo –genial lo que faltaba pensó- sin más se paró y fue a otro lado donde no estuviera escuchando todos sus gritos y tonterías, encontró un árbol son una sombra estupenda se sentó para empezar a almorzar.

En la clase de deportes estaban varios grupos en las canchas unos en la pista, otros jugando futbol el grupo de Matsuri estaba calentando para jugar basquetbol - el profesor le pide que vaya a la bodega de equipos deportivos a traer unos balones- camino rumbo a la bodega y antes de entrar.

Matsuri sintió como la jalaron sintió unos labios sobre los suyos abrió los ojos vio una hermosa cabellera roja unos ojos verdes agua se separó de ella Gaara estaba parado aun lado se inclinó le susurro -esto es por haber chocado con migo y haber corrido – estaba realmente sorprendida ¿no puede ser? -Me está beso-¿Por qué me beso? – con una sonrisa se fue.

** Fin Matsuri POV**

Matsuri se quedó parada sin poder creer lo que le había pasado, regreso a la clase de deportes con los balones, toda ruborizada el profesor le pregunto qué le pasaba que si tenía fiebre ella contesto que estaba bien, así siguieron la clase pero estuvo muy distraída y como no había de estarlo si el chico más popular de la escuela acababa de besarla, después de un rato pensó que esto era demasiado bueno, seguro esta haciéndome una broma de mal gusto pues un chico como Gaara no podía fijarse en alguien como ella si eso deber ser. Y decidió seguir almorzando en el salón para no encontrárselo y no darle oportunidad a que se siguiera burlando de ella.

Empezó época de exámenes Matsuri decidió ir a estudiar a la biblioteca pero como había mucha gente decidió ir a estudiar al árbol donde tenía una agradable sombra para relajarse y estar a gusto salió de la biblioteca lo que no se dio cuenta era que alguien la observaba cuando entro la biblioteca, llego a su árbol favorito cuando se iba a sentar una voz masculina le susurro a la espalda -así que sigues pensando escapar de mí-.

Ella volteo sorprendida –TU! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Gaara caminó asía Matsuri ella retrocedió unos pasos pero él siguió avanzando hasta que la acorralo entre el árbol y su cuerpo poniendo sus brazos a los lados impidiéndole que pudiera escapar.

Matsuri le pregunto -¿Qué quieres?- mirando el pasto en esos momento estaba muy confundida porque el chico más guapo y popular de la escuela estaba ahí con ella lo hacía para burlarse de ella.

Gaara le susurró al oído-¿Por qué no me miras a la cara? ¿A caso no te gusto el beso? –dijo de manera arrogante-.

Matsuri lo miro a la cara –el sonrió al ver su cara sonrojada-Entonces a eso vienes a burlarte de mí.

Gaara cambio su expresión y frunció el ceño-Porque crees que iba a burlarme de ti-

Matsuri-Entonces por que más me besarías y estarías ahorita aquí - pregunto ella-.

Gaara se inclinó asía el rostro de Matsuri y le contesto - por qué me gustas- junto sus labios con los de la joven en un tierno beso él se separandose –De verdad me gustas- y la volvió a besar.

**Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo **

**Comente que le gusto que me falte para mejorar **

**¿Qué les parece el gaamatsu?**


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

**Capítulo 3**

Gaara POV

Estaba en la biblioteca terminando un trabajo aunque preferiría estar en otro lugar viendo a otra persona que últimamente se ha vuelto un pasatiempo interesante, me preparaba para irme empecé a guardar mis cosas cuando mis compañeros de clase se despedían de mi cuando iba a salir la vi entrar era ella Matsuri observo la biblioteca se dio la vuelta y salió en ese monte la seguí.

Flash back

Fui la cafetería y luego a la biblioteca para estar tranquilo y porque hay un grupo de niñas que me siguen a todos lados así que decido dar la vuelta para no encontrarlas y la volví a ver como siempre sonriendo platicando se dirigía a la clase de deportes me gusta observarla sé que siente la miro me gusta ver como se inquieta y voltea a todos lados últimamente ya no la veo en el receso porque se queda en su salón me di cuenta que se dirigía a la bodega donde yo me encontraba decidí actuar acercándome a ella la jale y la bese porque eso es lo que deseaba desde que la vi en el parque sonreír.

Fin Flash back

Probar sus labios es mejor de lo que imaginé nunca pensé que podría desear tanto a una persona pero no me extraña con esa sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos negros me cautivaron.

FIN GAARA POV

Se separaron por falta de oxígeno ella estaba totalmente roja y el la miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado ella miraba al suelo.

Gaara: le tomo el mentón obligándola a que lo viera a la cara - ¿y entonces?- le pregunto

Matsuri: -¿entonces qué?- le respondió

Gaara: - todavía crees que me quiero burlar de ti- mirándola fijamente

Matsuri: - es que no puedo creer que yo te guste esto debe ser una broma- trato de voltearse pero Gaara no la dejo y se acercó más a ella.

Gaara: - Matsuri que clase de persona crees que soy – la miro con el ceño fruncido –yo nunca te haría daño ni permitiría que te pasara algo-

Matsuri: se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, Gaara le seco las lágrimas con el dedo pulgar le dio un beso en la mejilla –le susurro no llores- ella sonrío y lo abrazo él se sorprendió por el abrazo pero le correspondió.

Se sentaron y cada uno se pudo a estudiar aunque había miradas ocasionales y sonrisas picaras luego cuando acabo la hora de estudio se levantaron Matsuri hizo una pequeña reverencia para despedirse e iba dar la vuelta cuando el la jalo hacia él y quedaron a centímetros el uno del otro Gaara frunció el ceño – esa no es manera de despedirte de tu novio- le dio un beso tierno que se transformó en apasionado y se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

Matsuri-No...Novios- tartamudeando

Gaara-A caso no quieres...

Matsuri-Por supuesto que quiero se abrazaron.

**MATSURI POV **

Ya ha pasado varios mes desde que soy novia de Gaara las primeras semanas tuvimos que andar escapando de su club de fans porque desde que empezamos a estar juntos no nos dejaban en paz y no podíamos estar solos. Y después todo fue mejorando ya no nos molestan mi primas Tenten estaba muy feliz por mi cuando le dije que tenía novio me pidió que se lo presentara me estuvo haciendo burla un tiempo porque me decía que una niña alegre como podía salir con un cubito de hielo –Ha, como si Neji no fuera uno- le conteste sarcásticamente cosa que nos carcajeamos pero estaba contenta de que por fin conociera el amor.

** FIN MATSURI POV **

Nos dirigimos a las montañas para nuestro viaje escolar.

Nos vamos a hospedar en cabañas lo bueno fue que me toco compartir cabaña con mi amiga Sari nos instalamos y luego nos dirigimos al comedor para cenar -Matsuri esto va a ser muy divertido mañana que actividad realizaremos- me pregunto Sari la verdad no tenía idea que tipo de actividades se realizarían en este lugar una vez que terminamos de cenar nos mandaron a dormir ya que al otro día tendríamos que madrugar.

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando ya estábamos levantados listos para desayunar e iniciar la caminata por la montaña que duraría como unas tres o cuatro horas y después de eso tendríamos todo el día libre para hacer lo que quisiéramos. El recorrido consistía en seguir un sendero en el que teníamos que buscar unas banderas que los profesores escondían en los árboles o arbustos se formaron grupos de cinco y así salimos hacer el recorrido en unas tres horas más o menos terminamos y todos nos fuimos a bañar y cambiar por que terminamos llenos de tierra hojas y algunos rasguños la verdad fue muy divertido nunca había hecho esto.

Ya había terminado de bañarme cuando llego Sari con ella muy triste al verla así le pregunto –que te pasa Sari porque estas llorando-.

- Ella le contesto –es que se no encuentro el collar que me regalo mi novio creo que se perdió en el paseo ahora que voy hacer.

- Le dije vamos a buscarlo lo más seguro es que lo encontremos si vamos ya no llores. Salimos a buscar su collar estuvimos caminando por una hora y no en encontrábamos nada luego propuso que nos separarnos tu revisa más adelante y yo regresare por dónde venimos a ver si no pasamos algún por alto recuerda nos metimos en los arbustos y hasta nos subimos a los árboles accedí y seguí caminando por unos 15 minutos más pero no encontré nada de repente me asuste porqué oí un ruido gire lo más rápido que pude para ver de qué se trataba.

Kyaaaaaa Gaara!- grite – no me asustes y que haces aquí.

Se acercó a mí y me dijo -sí que tengo que estar al pendiente de ti eres muy ingenua como se te ocurre venir sola al bosque te puede pasar algo- puso sus manos en mi cintura me dio un tierno beso me agarro de la mano y llevo por un camino que atravesaba el bosque que rodeaba el hotel llegamos a una linda cabaña que estaba iluminada con unas velas y flores al verla me quede encantada y entre sin darme cuenta y reaccione porque oí el ruido de la puerta me di vuelta y Gaara estaba recargado en ella y con una mirada y sonrisa que nunca había visto se acercó a mí y me hablo al oído – hoy serás mía solo mía-

** Gaara POV **

Cuando supe que este año vendríamos al bosque sabía que me tocaría solo porque mi compañero de cabaña no vendría así que le pedí a la novia de mi hermano

Flash Back

En la casa de Sabaku No estaba Kankuro sentado con Sari viendo la televisión y platicando alegremente Gaara estaba en la cocina tomando un jugo cuando sonó el teléfono contesto kankuro al darse cuenta el peli rojo que su hermano no estaba cerca se acercó Gaara-Sari necesito que me hagas un favor-ella lo vio sorprendida pues el nada más la saludaba pero quería saber que quería asintió con la cabeza –quiero que me ayudes a quedarme solo con Matsuri en el Viaje escolar-ella sonrió complacida nunca se imagino que él le pediría nada a ella pero se había dado cuenta de cuanto quería a su amiga.

Sari-está bien pero si la lastimas te las veras con migo-

Gaara-nunca la lastimaría-

Sari-bueno que quieres que haga-

Gaara-solo necesito que este en el camino del recorrido sola-

Sari-solo eso es fácil considéralo hecho- en eso Kankuro regreso –y que les pasa no estarán peleando verdad-

Sari- no solo estamos hablando del viaje escolar- a Kankuro supuso que traían algo entre manos ya que ellos no eran amigos no nada pero prefirió dejarlo por la paz.

Fin flash back

Fin Gaara POV

Al oír esas palabras Matsuri se estremeció Gaara la tomo suavemente por la cintura la acerco a él la dio un tierno beso que comenzó a subir de intensidad poco a poco sus manos recorrían poco a poco la pequeña pero hermosa figura de la chica ella puso sus manos en su rostro intensificando el beso la fue recostando en la cama quedando sobre ella empezó a desabotonar su blusa pues quería recorrer su cuerpo con su boca besando su cuello mordisqueando su hombro haciendo que Matsuri se estremeciera al llegar a sus pechos soltó un gemido cuando Gaara lo había atrapado con su boca lamiéndolo y besándolo provocando un gran placer a la joven volvió a besarla en la boca con gran intensidad ella comenzó a quitarle la playera acariciando su espalda y su torso produciéndole una sensación placentera al chico pues nadie lo había acariciado a si ella comenzó a besar y mordisquear su cuello haciendo que gimiera por lo que provocaba en el continuaron besándose siguió recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos hasta llegar el short que desabrocho y comenzó a despojarla de él dejándola semi desnuda la observaba –estas hermosa- le susurró al oído a lo que ella se enrojeció mas la vio y sonrió me gusta que te sonrojes pensó él.

Se levantó y se sentó a observarla Matsuri se cubrió pues se sentía extraña que la viera así, la tomo de la mano haciendo que se sentara también frente a el – no tienes por qué cubrirte me gusta verte eres hermosa por eso siempre te observo- ella reacción o en ese instante –como que siempre me observas ¿Por qué? – Él sonrió – desde que te conocí has sido diferente a las demás-

Volviéndola a besar ella aprovecho para quedar sobre el besando su cuello y su torso hasta llegar a su pantalón el cual lo desabrocho quitándoselo deshaciéndose del bóxer también tomando su miembro con las manos comenzó a lamerlo cosa que hizo que comenzara a gemir pues lo que lo estaba haciendo era realmente placentero nunca se imaginó que Matsuri pudiera provocarle ese placer se levantó y giro rápidamente para dejarla debajo de él le quito la ropa que le quedaba besándose apasionadamente comenzó a bajar separando las piernas de Matsuri inclinado se y lamiendo su intimidad ella comenzó a gemir del placer provocado por el no aguanto más comenzando a entrar en la intimidad de Matsuri a lo que ella grito el la beso para amortiguar su dolor la embistió suavemente hasta que ella le comenzó a gemir de placer así siguió hasta que llegaron al clímax gritando los dos exhaustos de se abrazaron y se besaron hasta quedar dormidos.

El sol entraba por la ventana despertando a la castaña que se sentó tapándose con la sabana cuando volteo Gaara estaba recargado en la cama observándola –desde cuando estás ahí- pregunto sonriéndole ella - se acercó a su oído y le susurro –te observo desde hace horas me gusta verte siempre nunca te pierdo de vista- ella se estremeció al sentir su aliento en su oído – entonces tu eres quien me observa- él sonrió –así es mi pequeña tenía que cuidad que nadie se te acercara sabes soy muy posesivo y ahora eres completamente mía – a lo cual ella se sonrojo beso su cuello derritiéndola completamente – pero yo no soy bonita como para que te fijaras en mi- decía agachando la mirada le tomo el mentón obligándola a verlo a los ojos – no vuelvas a decir eso tu eres hermosa y me robaste el corazón con tu sonrisa te amo- la beso y abrazo.

sabes desde el dia que te conoci aleje a todo chico que ha intentado acerce a ti y lo seguire haciendo por que observate es mi debilidad mi pequeña castaña.

**¿Espero que les haya gustado? no es muy largo poe que no parecio prudente alargarlo pero no me guzgen es mi primer fic **

**¿espero sus comentarios?**

**a acavo de subir otro fic espero que lo lean se titula segunda opartunidad y les va agradar la pareja que puse bueno adios y espero que sea de su agrado**


End file.
